


A Civil War fanmix

by mittiexx



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regalo para wileret por su cumple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Civil War fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wileret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/gifts).



  


  


**01\. [Preparing for war]**  
cells by  _the servant_  
(instrumental)

**02\. [I am Spiderman]**  
seven nation army by  _the white stripes_  
-  
I'm gonna fight 'em off  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back  
-

**03\. [Who will save the hero?]**  
hero by  _nickelback_  
-  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
-

**04\. [Epic war]**  
dirty rockk by  _robin skouteris_  
(mash-up)

**05\. [Am I doing the right thing]**  
please, please, please by  _the smiths_  
-  
Good times for a change  
See, the luck I've had  
Can make a good man  
Turn bad

So please please please  
Let me, let me, let me  
Let me get what I want  
This time  
-

**06\. [Choose your side]**  
the bird and the worm by  _the used_  
(instrumental)

 

**07\. [Tony loves Steve (and viceversa)]**  
world spins madly on by  _the weepies_  
-  
Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you and where you'd gone  
and let the world spin madly on  
-

**08\. [Will you surrender, Captain America?]**  
rusted from the rain by  _billy talent_  
-  
I stumble through the wreckage, rusted from the rain  
There's nothing left to salvage, no-one left to blame  
Among the broken mirrors, I don't look the same  
I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain  
-

**09\. [Where the story ends]**  
we built a home by  _dave darose_  
(instrumental)

[[download]](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hu51prp9jki72ty)   



End file.
